


I Could Do This All Day

by bangyababy



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Draco's not asking permission, but that's okay, Harry can take it.





	I Could Do This All Day

**Author's Note:**

> October Drarry Discord Drabble challenge. The prompt "I'm not asking permission" 303 words and obv you can thank the title to the Captain of my heart as well . Thanks to KristinaBird for the beta <3

Harry came with a whimper, body sinking into the mattress. He’d never felt so relaxed. His limbs were feather light and yet his skin felt like sun-blanched leather over his bones. He felt like Draco had lapped him up and swallowed him down and now there was nothing left of him but crystallized vapor. All Draco had to do was reach out and he would shatter. 

He hadn’t felt like that the first time he’d come or the second. But by the third time there were tears drying on his face and by the fourth, his spine was sure to break with the force that he twisted away from Draco’s probing hand. There hadn’t been much to show from the last one, but Draco had still swiped his fingers through it. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them like they were icing off of a Cauldron Cake. 

Harry groaned and his traitorous dick had twitched at the sight. Draco laughed and promised him he would come again. He bent to suck a nipple into his mouth and Harry cried out. His hands flew into Draco’s hair, unable to decide whether to pull him closer or push him away. Draco bit down almost cruelly and Harry flinched. 

Draco pulled off and moved to whisper in his ear, “I’m not asking permission.” Harry could only nod, eyes screwed shut, body tense. 

“Look at me.” Harry shook his head and Draco grabbed him by the chin and repeated, “Look at me.” Harry whined but opened his eyes. 

Draco’s face was soft in the dim light, but his voice was anything but. “You can take it, can’t you?” Harry felt a finger circle his over-sensitive hole and shivered.

“Answer me, Harry.” 

“I can take it,” Harry whispered. “Please, I can take it.” 

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reblogable version on[ tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/post/179383662220/i-could-do-this-all-day).


End file.
